gtafandomcom-20200222-history
P-45 Nokota
|price = $2,653,350 $1,995,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Rustler Rogue |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a P-45 Nokota. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer Vintage (needles) Nokota (dial texture) |inttxd = Nokota |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = nokota |handlingname = NOKOTA |textlabelname = NOKOTA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The P-45 Nokota is a fighter aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update, released on November 7th, 2017, during the P-45 Nokota Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The P-45 Nokota takes the design of a single-seater fighter-bomber aircraft, with styling from the , seen evident in the body design, wings and cockpit. It takes the nose from an early A or B model North American P-51 Mustang, powered by a . The overall design is reminiscent of many classic WWII-era fighter planes, and can be found with unique liveries, such as that of the Royal Air Force (RAF) and the United States Army Air Force (USAAF). The Nokota features a primary color for the body and secondary color for the spinner, wing tips and rudder. Thenpilot enters the vehicle through a sliding canopy, and bears a unique set of dark dials reflecting its old design. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The plane is particularly fast for its design. The single V12 engine proves useful for mobility and speed, while the agility of the plane remains similar to that of other small-sized propeller-powered planes in the game, such as the Mallard. When the aircraft's landing gear is down, the plane's flaps will automatically lower to redirect airflow, effectively slowing the player down. This can be advantageous when attempting to make quicker maneuvers, such as scissor turns or attempting to turn fight jet aircraft. One must be careful while landing this plane, as it has a tendency to nose down during slow landings. This could damage the propeller, rendering the plane useless. ;Defense The armor of the Nokota remains at the same level as most aircraft featured in the update, able to withstand two homing missiles before being destroyed with a third one. Its agility, as well as its countermeasures, makes the plane a strong contender against jet-powered aircraft and most weaponized land vehicles, as it can resort to its mobility to evade missiles. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry The Nokota features a large array of weaponry, making it a strong competitor in dog fighting: *Like its real life inspiration; the Nokota features six built-in machine guns by default, offering good defensive capabilities against enemy aircraft. The machine guns sound and perform like any other mounted machine guns found on the other weaponized vehicles and aircraft. *Its optional armament are two M8 High Velocity Aircraft Rocket tubes, which can be fired in either homing or non-homing mode. These missiles have no refill time and can be fired continuously, similar to the Akula, FH-1 Hunter, V-65 Molotok, Pyro and Savage. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' P45Nokota-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Promotional advertisement. P45Nokota-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The P-45 Nokota with Homing Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Nokota-GTAO-Warstock.png|The P-45 Nokota on Warstock Cache & Carry. P-45Nokota-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The P-45 Nokota on Rockstar Games Social Club. AirQuota-GTAO-P45Nokota.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Free Mode *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions involving taking out enemy jets and retrieving a package. ;Adversary Modes *Stockpile I & VI *Air Quota (vehicle list 1) Nokota-GTAO-front.PNG|The P-45 Nokota provided during an Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,653,350 or for $1,995,000 (after completing 39 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **Classed as a Small Aircraft. Changes Trivia General *A Nokota is a feral American horse as are Mustangs, which is an obvious reference to the aircraft's real life counterpart, the . *The P- designation of the plane is possibly a reference to the older combat aircraft designation system of the 1924-1963 United States Army Air Service, where P- meant "Pursuit", which was eventually replaced by today's F- for "Fighter." Since the Nokota is a WWII-era fighter, it makes sense that the plane uses the old designation. **The 45 may be a nod to Rockstar North's British roots; is a tax form in the United Kingdom which denotes termination of employment. **In real life, the P-45 was an initial designation of Bell P-39C Airacobra which later became P-39D. *Due to most of the Nokota's liveries having invasion stripes, it is possible the Nokota served during D-Day. *The P-45 Nokota's default silver and red spawn colour is a clear reference to the P-51 Mustangs in Red Tails, similar to the Rustler in GTA San Andreas, which also references this. *During the Smuggler's Run Week, its name is mispelled as "PF-45 Nokota", with an extra "F" on the designation. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Cupid's Itch livery is based on the paintjob of the plane named "Quick Silver." It also takes inspiration from the "Blue Nosed Bastards" squadron. *The Pecker Checker livery is based on the paintjob of the 325th Fighter Group, 318th Fighter Squadron, which was known as the "Checkertail Clan." *The Dirty Gertie livery is mostly based on the paintjob of the plane named "Big Beautiful Doll", with the addition of invasion stripes on the wings and rear fuselage. *The Rootin' Tootin' livery is loosely based on the paintjob of the plane named "Ferocious Frankie", with the addition of a pin-up girl design on the nose. *The Shrapnel Catcher livery is based on the paintjob of a German-captured P-51D Mustang used for training purposes. This airframe does not have a unique name. *The six machine guns do not sound like .50 caliber machine guns, instead sounding and behaving like the typical mounted machine guns found on other vehicles with mounted weapons. **Also, despite having six guns, only four of them are functional, since it reuses the quad gun set similar to the Annihilator and the Nightshark. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Likely due to steering off-set issues, the P-45 Nokota appears to pivot from the center of the aircraft when travelling on ground, as oppose to the conventional rear landing gear wheel. The same applies to the Mogul and the Tula. References Navigation }}de:P-45 Nokota (V) pl:P-45 Nokota es:P-45 Nokota ru:P-45 Nokota Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Small Aircraft